Hobbits, Ants, & the 'Small' world that binds them
by ClariceTook
Summary: What happens when the fellowship gets SHRUNK? The horror! How will they survive? Birds, fish, squirrels,...earthworms! And not to mention, an authority addicted Aragorn! #1 in my new Spells Gone Wrong Series. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES  
  
No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the Small World That Binds Them  
  
I do not own or make profit of these characters. And that is that.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
` "Gandalf," Frodo tapped the wizard on the arm. "We need to find a way to get out of this forest." "Relax, Frodo," Gandalf smiled down at the young hobbit. "All will be taken care of." Frodo returned to Sam and the two sat comfortably down on the ground.  
  
"Is Gandalf going to do some magic, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "I think so, Sam," Frodo answered.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir were all unsuccessfully trying to coax Pippin and Merry away from a patch of mushrooms. "Just, come along and forget the mushrooms," Boromir was bent impatiently over the two hobbits who were greedily plucking mushrooms and shoving them into their bags. "Forget mushrooms?" Pippin asked, horrified. "Never!" Boromir sighed and stood up. "We do not have the time for this," Legolas said to Argagorn. The Ranger had been silently watching the scene. Without a word, he bent over and picked up Pippin. "Come along, Pippin." However, the hobbit would not go willingly. He wrapped his arms around a sapling. "No! There's still mushrooms to be had!" Aragorn suppressed a smile and gave yank. He tumbled backwards as Pippin's grip was released. The hobbit rolled over his head, along the ground, and collided with Gandalf's staff. There was a brilliant flash of light erupted from the staff, and receded immediately. Gandalf opened his eyes. He looked around, but all of his company had vanished! He glanced around. "Aragorn!" he called. "Frodo!"  
  
Aragorn blinked and rubbed at his sore eyes. HE looked around at the trees. They were truly the oddest he had ever seen in his life. More like giant blades of grass than trees, he thought. He saw Boromir, Pippin, and Merry all sitting up and examining one of the "trees" intensely. "Well, you don't see that everyday," Pippin said cheerfully. Frodo, Sam, and Gimli stumbled up. "Aragorn, where are we?" Frodo asked. Aragorn was baffled. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed and the fellowship had to clap their hands over their ears. Aragorn looked up and almost fell over when he saw the face of a giant Gandalf. The mouth of the giant thing opened and another boom sounded. "Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted. However, the figure turned away. It quickly turned back again and a shadow fell over the group as a large foot was falling down towards them. "Run!" Legolas shouted and helped the hobbits dash out of the way. The foot hit the ground, causing an earthquake. Helplessly, everyone watched Gandalf disappear. "Great!" Merry exclaimed. "Gandalf went and blew himself up!" "Really?" asked Pippin curiously. "He looked like he was in one piece." "I do not think Gandalf got bigger," Aragorn said slowly. "We're small!" Gimli grunted angrily.  
  
"Hullo!" Pippin suddenly said. "There is a giant spider coming towards us!" With glances at eachother, the group ran over to Pippin and looked at where he was pointing. "That can't be good," Merry frowned. "We'll just have to kill it," Frodo said bluntly. "We can't exactly step on it Mr. Frodo," Sam pointed out. "He's right," Aragorn said, keeping a wary eye on the hairy spider. "We'll have to hide." "Up on that rock!" Pippin pointed. "But spiders can climb," Boromir put in. "Then I guess we run," Pippin said. "I'm with that one!" Aragorn said. The fellowship took off weaving through the grass blades. Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw a giant spider (a good enough size to match his own) step into the clearing they had just been in. The brown, bristly legs stopped moving and the spider stood still. "Aragorn!" Gimli waved. Aragorn looked at the dwarf. He was standing next to what looked like a piece of tree bark. He called the others over to it. He looked back. The spider was moving again. Only much faster. When they all reached the bark, Boromir did a quickhead count. "We're missing one! Where's Pippin?" Aragorn looked around wildly. He kneeled down in front of the other hobbits. "Have you seen Pippin?" They all shook their heads and shrugged. "There!" Legolas cried. Pippin was caught on a twig. Or, rather, his bag was and he furiously was attempting to free it. "Pippin! Leave the bag!" Aragorn shouted as the spider closed in on the hobbit. "No! I can't leave the mushrooms!" Pippin answered. "Pippin! Leave the bag!" Boromir shouted. Just as the spider reached him, Pippin freed his bag and shot over to his friends, clutching the bag tight against his chest. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas heaved up the bark while the rest slid under it. They then followed, letting the bark settle over top of them. "I say we use this opportunity to rest," Aragorn sighed, relieved. 


	2. Hobbits, Ants...... part 2

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
As usual, I don't own, don't profit, blah, blah, blah. Get on with the story!  
  
A special thank-you to my reviewers, although they remain at a mere three. And most of all, my very first one, Paper Crane (this chapter is to you!). You've inspired me to keep going!  
  
It takes me a while to post new chapters, though, because I do not have the Internet and my friend must post them for me. So, could you please be patient with me? I will do my best.  
  
Now, enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter:  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Is he gone?" Merry asked Aragorn.  
  
The Ranger slowly lifted up the bark and peered out. There was nothing but the grass slowly moving in the breeze. Of course, a breeze would seem more like a hurricane to them. This wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Cautiously, he slid out from under the cover and was instantly hit by a huge gust of wind that nearly pushed him over. He struggled to his feet and laboriously took a step to the bark, which he clutched to for safety. "Boromir! Legolas! Lift up the cover."  
  
The bark opened just enough for Aragorn to slide under.  
  
"Okay," he breathed. "That is not good. The wind is too strong. The hobbits will have too much trouble."  
  
"We could always carry them," Boromir suggested. "We can't stay here forever. Breezes are constantly blowing."  
  
Legolas nodded an agreement. "Boromir is right. We cannot hide forever. We will have to find another way."  
  
"Four hobbits, and four of us," Aragorn said to himself. "It won't be easy. Gimli will not be able to carry one of them."  
  
Gimli frowned and grunted. "Aragorn, do not doubt for one minute the strength of a dwarf."  
  
Aragorn cast a glance at Gimli. "Now is not a time for pride, Gimli. We need to find a way to become our normal size."  
  
Gimli growled a little, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Now, Boromir and I can each carry two hobbits. And until we can find another resting spot, we should be able to hold out," Aragorn said. "Legolas, you and Gimli go out now."  
  
The elf and dwarf did as they were told and crawled out.  
  
Legolas threw out his arms so that he wouldn't topple over.  
  
Gimli, who was built a little more solidly, only took a couple of stunned steps sideways.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir slowly emerged, each holding a pair of hobbits. And they began to trudge in the direction of the wind.  
  
"Dunadan!" Legolas inched over to Aragorn. "I see a tree."  
  
Aragorn looked at his elven friend. "It's a forest, Legolas. I see trees too."  
  
"You have been waiting to say that, no?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I could not resist. But I assume that you speak of a near- by tree that we can make in a short amount of time."  
  
Legolas nodded over to his right a little.  
  
A large tree loomed before them. An imposing form of nature to be sure. If they were their normal size, it would only be a normal sized tree, but considering their stature at the present time, it was enormous. And since they had been traveling with the wind, it would provide a shelter against the pounding gusts.  
  
When they reached the tree and moved behind it so that they received a relief from the wind, Pippin pulled out a mushroom and began to chomp it.  
  
Panting, Boromir grabbed the bag and reached in for a mushroom of his own.  
  
Pippin leaned over and hit the man on the shoulder, snatching the bag away. "Leave my mushrooms alone!"  
  
Boromir let his jaw drop. "I just carried you through that torment and I am forbidden a morsel of food?"  
  
Pippin bit his lip. "But what will I eat?" he asked.  
  
"I only ask for one," Boromir held up one finger.  
  
"It's no use," Merry said, leaning against the trunk. "Pippin will never give you one. He's just selfish, that's all."  
  
"Good then," Boromir smiled, reaching for Merry's bag. "I'll be able to eat one of yours."  
  
Merry lifted his head and took the bag back. "I did not say that."  
  
Frodo and Sam laughed a little.  
  
"But I'll starve," Boromir whined. "The pony is with Gandalf and you two have the only food we have left."  
  
"Pippin," Aragorn addressed. "You will give a mushroom to Boromir. And another to Merry. And then two more to Frodo and Legolas. And Merry, you will give one mushroom to Pippin, one to Sam, one to Gimli, and one to myself. Do you two understand?"  
  
Pippin and Merry pouted, but complied.  
  
"We need a fire," Gimli said to no one in particular.  
  
"But we have nothing to make a fire from," Frodo said, looking around. "There is no wood to scavenge. All of it is too big."  
  
"We could always get a twig and chop it up with Gimli's ax," Merry suggested with a shrug.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Merry, slightly surprised.  
  
"That is a good idea, Merry," Aragorn said with a smile. "So we shall all go in search.. of a twig."  
  
They all stood up and Boromir took a careful step out from behind the trunk. No breeze was blowing at the moment.  
  
"Stay together," Legolas ordered as they moved out. "We do not wish to lose anyone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pippin asked. "I never get lost."  
  
Merry gagged a laugh.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked. "I have a terrific sense of direction!"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Of course you do, Pippin."  
  
"Where are we going?" Pippin inquired.  
  
Boromir shook his head. "Such a strange hobbit."  
  
"There is one!" Gimli pointed triumphantly.  
  
The fellowship trotted over to twig.  
  
"I think we can lift this," Boromir said, carefully examining the stick. "And it is close enough to the tree that it will not take long to move it."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he Legolas, and Boromir all bent down and heaved to stick up onto their shoulders.  
  
"You were right," Legolas commented. "This is not as heavy as I would have imagined."  
  
"We want to help," Sam offered.  
  
"You are not tall enough to help us carry, Sam," Aragorn answered. "You and the other hobbits should stay in front of us."  
  
"But we can help!" Pippin said proudly as he clambered up onto  
  
Merry's shoulders. "See! Now we're tall!"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Then get in line behind me." He looked at Sam and Frodo. "Are you going to stay up there, or make yourselves taller?"  
  
"I think we'll walk," Frodo said over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm with Mr. Frodo," Sam said and turned back to his master.  
  
Aragorn twisted his head around. "I'm starting again." He began walking back to the tree. Suddenly, he heard a yelp from behind him. He twisted his neck again to see Pippin clutching to the stick, kicking his legs violently. Merry was standing on the ground, looking up at his dangling friend.  
  
"Pippin!" Aragorn huffed. "Let go of the branch."  
  
Pippin looked down, but continued kicking.  
  
"Merry, what happened?" Boromir called up.  
  
"I tripped," Merry replied, still looking up at Pippin. "Pip, it isn't that far down. Just let go. I'll catch you."  
  
Pippin shook his head wildly. "No."  
  
"You can't hang on there forever," Merry pointed out. "Just let go and I'll catch you!"  
  
"Fine!" Pippin said. "I'm letting go!" He released his grip and fell right on top of Merry.  
  
Merry struggled up. "Pippin!"  
  
"Good job," Pippin smiled. "You broke my fall perfectly! Merry," he clapped his friend on the back. "You're a true friend."  
  
Merry brushed himself off. "Thanks, Pip."  
  
By the time they reached the tree, another breeze had picked up.  
  
"Gimli," Aragorn sighed, collapsing against the tree. "Get chopping." 


	3. Hobbits, Ants.....part 3 the insanity co...

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Aragorn and Legolas finally got a fire started and roasted some mushrooms, much to the chagrin of Pippin.  
  
"Relax," Merry said. "I had to give them some of mine too."  
  
Pippin didn't look convinced as he folded his arms across his chest. "These are not hobbit conditions. They are the exact opposite. I require time to adjust."  
  
Boromir choked on a piece of mushroom at Pippin's comment. "You need time to adjust?" he asked. "How much time do you think we have?"  
  
"Well," Pippin contemplated. "I have as long as it takes."  
  
Boromir huffed and hunched back over his sword, being meticulous about cleaning it.  
  
"Come, Boromir," Aragorn laughed. "Can't you see that Pippin is absolutely distraught?"  
  
Frodo and Sam laughed as they popped little pieces of their portions into their mouths.  
  
"Who says that being small is has to be an awful experience?" Aragorn asked with a wide grin as he settled comfortably against the trunk, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"We live with being small," Merry said.  
  
"You get used to it," Pippin added.  
  
"What will we do in the morning?" Frodo asked.  
  
"We will need to move out and find another tree," Legolas answered. "Mithrandir is most likely combing the forest in search of us. We need only an opportunity to run into him."  
  
"But we need to find a way to get his attention," Sam spoke up. "He didn't hear us last time."  
  
"Do you think Gandalf has any idea about what happened?" Merry asked. "I mean, does he know that we turned small?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "I don't know, Merry. But Gandalf is a wizard and thank goodness an intelligent one. He'll find out what happened if he doesn't know already. And if he does know, he's trying to find us and discover how to reverse it."  
  
"We really should get some rest," Frodo said quietly. "Who will keep first watch?"  
  
After some discussion, it was decided that Legolas would take first watch, followed by Boromir, and then Aragorn would go last and wake them up when it was time.  
  
Aragorn roused his companions as the sun began to wink through the trees. They quickly moved out, deciding to travel in a large circle. To help himself keep track of where they were, Aragorn had Gimli chop an unmistakable mark in the bark.  
  
"Aragorn," Pippin whimpered. "We've traveling all day!" he paused, then made a sudden outcry. "And that is the fifth time we've passed that tree!"  
  
"It is not," Aragorn waved. "I am Dunadan, I do not travel in circles. I am perfectly capable of navigating."  
  
"It's the same tree!" Pippin argued.  
  
"How do you know?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Because I remember that rock," Pippin said simply.  
  
"Pippin, there are many rocks," Aragorn sighed, looking around.  
  
"Not ones that have moss on them," Pippin answered tartly.  
  
Aragorn stopped and turned around to face his company. "I know how to navigate. I told you that we were going to travel in a big circle."  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded. "We were going to travel in."  
  
He was cut off by Merry. "A big circle. Not a little one."  
  
"Okay, so I'm having a little trouble. Let's see how well you can find your way through a forest when you are the size of a midge!" Aragorn threw up his hands. "Unfortunately, unlike a midge, I do not have wings and cannot fly through the air, skimming the forest."  
  
"That's it!" Merry said. "We can build wings and fly around the forest!"  
  
"What will we build them with?" Boromir asked. "Leaves?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Yes! Pippin and I have built similar things."  
  
"When?" Sam asked, surprised.  
  
"That time when we dropped the armload of vegetables on you," Merry replied with a smirk.  
  
"That would also be what caused you to send the sheep stampeding through the market," Frodo frowned. "So you can see where your inventions lead."  
  
"A stampede?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was only two sheep," Pippin smiled. "So stampede is such a strong word. And it wasn't the invention itself, but Sam here chased us and we needed to escape his wrath."  
  
"My wrath?" Sam exclaimed. "What wrath? I had no wrath!"  
  
"We beg to differ," Merry folded his arms across his chest. "No, all we need to do is chop up some thin and light pieces of twig and grab a few leaves and then we'll be set!"  
  
"Who is going to fly it?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I say that the best navigator should fly it," Boromir said slowly, looking directly at Aragorn.  
  
"Who said that I can navigate?" Aragorn asked, feigning to be stunned. 


	4. Hobbits, Ants part 4 what do Aragorn and...

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
Okay, I have something to say to Aralondwen: I'm insane? You're insane! I happen to only be semi-insane. I'm not the one who calls every single waking moment for an update!.. But I like you anyway! It just wouldn't be right if you weren't crazy, weird, and absolutely fun-on-a- stick! But you gotta remember to behave!  
  
To all my other 2 reviewers, I am sorry for that outburst, but I needed to make it. I am having a fun time writing this fan-fic. And I am so glad that Paper Crane finds it so amusing, and I have a message: I think I'm falling in love with you! (sighs dreamily as she stares into empty space) Or, at least your reviews. You sound like a fellow Pippin-Adorer- Who's-On-The-Verge-Of-Stalking-Actor-Billy Boyd-For-His-Portrayal-Of-The- Adorable-Hobbit. (I'm telling you, I'm this {puts forefinger and thumb near each other} close to actually doing it). I may end up in prison for the rest of my natural born life, but at least I would have touched him and heard his positively glorious voice shout for the police!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"You'll be okay, Aragorn!" Merry shouted up to the Ranger, who was perched precariously atop the mossy rock that Pippin had pointed out. Strapped to him was an odd contraption made of leaves and twigs.  
  
Boromir was leaning against the tree that was next to the rock. He was desperately trying not to laugh. Frodo and Sam weren't going through that trouble.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas called up. "Why did you let them talk you in to this?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea!" Aragorn shouted back down. "This rock is equal to the height of a tower! What if this doesn't work?"  
  
Merry cast a glance at Pippin.  
  
"Don't worry!" Pippin hailed up. "We'll make sure we give you a proper burial!"  
  
"That comforts me!" Aragorn answered.  
  
"You'll be fine!" Merry waved a hand. "Pippin and I are still alive."  
  
"That's because we had those ropes as a back-up," Pippin nodded.  
  
"Did I just hear that you had ropes!" Aragorn shouted. "You did not tell me that you had ropes!"  
  
Merry hit Pippin with the back of his hand. "That's the way to go, Pip. Completely lower his confidence in us!"  
  
"Lower?" Aragorn called. "It's gone now!"  
  
"All you need to do is get a running start and jump off," Merry said. "Spread out the wings and you should soar like a bird."  
  
"Should?" Aragorn asked. "Alright."  
  
It was silent for a moment, then suddenly they saw Aragorn leap off the top of the rock. He soared outward for a moment, then they heard his cried as he plummeted.  
  
A bird suddenly dove out of nowhere and snatched up Aragorn in its beak.  
  
"Bird!" Pippin shouted.  
  
Everyone bolted over to where Pippin and Merry were standing. They shaded their eyes and kept tab on the bird. It gave a loud squawk and dropped Aragorn, the leaves torn and tattered.  
  
He hit the ground with a thud and the others rushed over to him.  
  
"Aragorn," Boromir bent over him and examined him.  
  
The Ranger slowly sat up and looked around. He staggered to his feet and glared at Merry and Pippin. "Ropes? Leaves? Twigs? 'You should soar like a bird'? You are unbelievable!"  
  
Merry and Pippin each made a face. "Oooops?" they shrugged.  
  
Aragorn nodded sarcastically. "Yes, you may be right. Ooops is a perfect word for how you deceived me into getting on that rock. And I thank the Elves that I had a dagger so that I was able to escape that awful bird that I can only hope wasn't a servant of Sauron!" He straightened up and took a deep breath. "Now, I suggest that we continue the way in which we were traveling."  
  
"In circles?" Legolas joked.  
  
Aragorn shot a glare. "Let's go."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Yes, I realize that was short. But I will definitely try to update within 24 hours of this one. 


	5. Hobbits, Ants... part 5, fish and bears?...

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Aragorn spent the next few feet limping along the ground. He froze suddenly. "Ants!"  
  
"What?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Ants!" Aragorn exclaimed. "There is a swarm of ants coming towards us!"  
  
"What do we do?' Frodo inquired worriedly. "We're in a clearing and there isn't any place to hide."  
  
"We're just going to have to hope they overlook us," Aragorn said. "Just, get out of their way and stand still. Look non-threatening."  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Slowly, a mass of ants passed them. A couple of the black insects stopped and tickled the faces of the fellowship with their antennae.  
  
"Aragorn,' Pippin said out of the corner of his mouth. "Can we ride these things?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Pippin out of the corner of his eye. "Don't even think it, Pippin."  
  
"Why not?' Pippin asked. Suddenly, he jumped and landed on top of the ant's back.  
  
The ant merely stood still and wagged its head a little.  
  
"Come on now, hop on!" Pippin waved.  
  
Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam all swung up onto one. Pippin, Merry, and Boromir were another. And then Legolas and Gimli were on the last one.  
  
"For once, Pippin, you were right," Boromir sighed. "This is a much more convenient way of travel."  
  
Pippin smiled proudly. "Thank you."  
  
The ants stopped in front of a stream. Then one by one, they began to crawl into it.  
  
"Jump off!" Legolas cried.  
  
Everyone leapt down off the ants.  
  
"Pippin, I take it back," Boromir brushed himself off.  
  
"I didn't know that ants could swim," Frodo said to no one in particular. "Or, that they would chose to."  
  
"We probably should have stayed on the ants," Aragorn sighed. "Now we'll never get across that river."  
  
"Merry! Over here!" Pippin was dragging a leaf around.  
  
"Pip, you are an intelligent one!" Merry ran over and helped Pippin move the leaf. "This will be perfect!"  
  
Aragorn and Boromir stared at the leaf.  
  
"And why is this perfect?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It's a boat!" Merry smiled. "But, we've never done anything like this and we'll need somebody to test it."  
  
The group turned their heads slowly and looked at Boromir.  
  
"No!" Boromir protested. "My father is the High-Steward of Gondor. I do not have to do this."  
  
"Yes, but Aragorn is the heir of Isildur and future king of Gondor," Pippin pointed out.  
  
"That's right, Boromir," Aragorn smiled. "So, as heir of Isildur and future king of Gondor, I order you to get in the leaf!"  
  
Boromir's mouth dropped. He quickly snapped it shut and climbed into the cupped leaf.  
  
Everyone pushed and managed to shove it into the still water. It floated uneasily.  
  
"It floats!" Legolas laughed. "It seems that Merry and Pippin have conceived a great idea!"  
  
"Now how do I move?" Boromir called. "I'm stuck out here!"  
  
Aragorn made a face. "Give us a moment."  
  
The leaf began to float down stream a little. The water started to flow faster and faster. There was a little section that cascaded over some small rocks. It resembled a small waterfall. But considering Boromir's size, it would seem like a regular one. The leaf was heading towards this section.  
  
The ones on shore saw Boromir peek out over the top of the leaf.  
  
"Aragorn!" he cried out. The leaf fell down the cascade.  
  
Everyone rushed down to where the leaf had hit the water. Boromir was clutching the thin sides. All of a sudden, a fish leapt out of the water and caused the leaf to capsize. They could see Boromir bobbing in the water. The fish came up again and swallowed Boromir.  
  
The fish jumped out of the water, and was caught by a bear that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The fellowhship's mouths dropped in horror.  
  
The bear dropped the fish and it flopped around on the ground.  
  
Legolas suddenly made an outcry. "Boromir!"  
  
Aragorn squinted and saw Boromir pop his head out of the fish's mouth. He struggled out, sopping wet and sticky. He stumbled out of the way, lest the bear see him. He dove in the water and swam quickly over to the other side, where everyone else stood. He scrambled up the bank and collapsed in front of everyone, panting.  
  
The rest leaned over him.  
  
His hand shot up and he grasped Pippin's shirt, pulling himself up a little. "Pippin!" he growled. "Listen to me: you are a hobbit sent by Sauron to torture me!" And with that, he collapsed again.  
  
Pippin glanced around. "Do you really think so?" 


	6. Hobbits, Ants....part 6 squirrel!!!! wha...

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Up there!" Merry pointed. "Up there! Look!"  
  
Aragorn shaded his eyes and gazed up the tree that was before them. Merry and Pippin had been clamoring about something. A hole, it appeared.  
  
"So why are we looking at this hole?" Boromir asked. i  
  
"Because," Pippin said impatiently. "That hole belongs to a squirrel."  
  
Boromir and Aragorn looked at the hobbit with a confused expressions.  
  
"And squirrels keep nuts!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhh," Boromir said. "And how does that help us?"  
  
Pippin threw up his hands.  
  
"So somebody climbs up the tree, goes into the hole, and drops down some nuts. Food!" Merry answered.  
  
"Who is going to climb that?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn looked Legolas up and down. "Legolas, you're an elf. You like trees."  
  
Legolas's eyes got wide. "I do not think so, Dunadan."  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said slowly. "As heir of Isildur and future king of Gondor, I order you to climb that tree and get the nuts!"  
  
Legolas sighed and shrugged off his quiver. He scanned the tree. "You will pay for this, Aragorn," the elf growled.  
  
Aragorn shrugged and smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Everyone watched anxiously as Legolas painfully scaled the tree. And after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the hole and climbed in. After a mere moment, he shot out of the hole and scaled down quicker than any of the others would have thought possible.  
  
"Fly you fools!" he yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Squirrel!" the elf shouted.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a squirrel poke its head out of the hole and start to scurry down the tree.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" they all exclaimed and started to run as fast as they could away from the tree.  
  
Aragorn looked over his shoulder and saw the squirrel bounding along the ground after them, closing in.  
  
Pippin stumbled.  
  
The squirrel halted over the hobbit and began to sniff him. With its teeth, it nipped the mushroom bag.  
  
"Noooo!" Pippin let out the battle cry and lashed out with his legs. "You can't have my mushrooms!"  
  
The squirrel flinched a little , but didn't let go of the bag.  
  
"Aragorn!" Pippin wailed. "He's stealing my mushrooms!"  
  
"Pippin, just give him the mushrooms!" Frodo shouted.  
  
The squirrel pulled the bag off and bounded back to its tree.  
  
Everyone trotted over to Pippin and kneeled next to him.  
  
The young hobbit was paralyzed. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. "My mushrooms," he whimpered in a heart-wrenching tone.  
  
"Pippin, we'll find you more mushrooms," Aragorn soothed.  
  
The hobbit stayed in his paralyzed expression for another moment, Then suddenly he let out a wail and flung himself to the ground in despair. "My mushrooms!" he cried out. "Aragorn! That. that.beast of Sauron stole my mushrooms!"  
  
"We have to keep moving," Gimli spoke up.  
  
"I can't go on," Pippin cried. "Not without mushrooms!"  
  
"Pippin," Merry piped up. "You can take mine." Merry dropped the bag at his friend's feet.  
  
Pippin looked at the bag. "Merry, th-th-thank you." He tentatively reached over and pulled the bag close to him.  
  
"I still do expect you to share," Merry pointed a finger at the bag. "Those are still mine and I reserve the right to have some."  
  
Pippin nodded furiously.  
  
"Alright then," Aragorn stood up. "Let's keep going."  
  
"Which way?" Sam asked.  
  
"Squirrel!" Boromir shouted.  
  
Pippin immediately clutched the new bag to his chest.  
  
The squirrel froze in front of them.  
  
"I have an idea," Aragorn said. He took a running start and leapt onto the squirrel.  
  
The squirrel jumped a little and shook its head.  
  
Quickly, the others ran over to the rodent and Legolas and Boromir helped the others get up onto the skittering squirrel that Aragorn had by the ears, controlling it.  
  
Once everyone was on, Aragorn turned. "Boromir, you take that ear and I'll take this one."  
  
Boromir nodded and straddled the other ear. He gripped it with his hands. "I'm set."  
  
Aragorn huffed. "Here goes nothing." He kicked the squirrel with his heels. "Hy-a!"  
  
While the men hung on to the ears, the others clutched to clumps of fur as the squirrel started to bound along the forest floor. 


	7. Hobbits, Ants....part 7 a short cut to.....

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
As usual, I don't own them. I do not profit from them. Just leave alone! All I want is for you people to just understand that I don't want to be sued or go to jail! Who would want that? Not me! Okay, I've vented and I can continue with my story. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Right!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
The hobbits watched as both Aragorn and Boromir lurched right, causing the squirrel they were on to make a swift turn in that direction.  
  
Suddenly, the squirrel halted and shook itself vigorously, sending the fellowship flying off, thudding on the ground.  
  
Merry stood up. "What was that all about?"  
  
Aragorn looked up from the semi-soft earth and smiled. "Think of it as a shortcut, Merry."  
  
"A short-cut to what?" Sam asked, brushing himself off.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin pointed and began to jump up and down.  
  
"Really, really big mushrooms!" He bolted over to a mushroom that was easily twice the size of Legolas and flung his arms around as much of it as he could. A tear welled in his eye. "I've never seen any thing so beautiful."  
  
Merry and Sam laid hands on the smooth surface of the large vegetable.  
  
"Aragorn," Pippin said dreamily as he set a cheek on the cool face of the mushroom. "I think I've solved all Middle-Earth hunger!"  
  
"I would say so," Boromir said as he strode up. "Look around."  
  
The others stepped around the mushroom and looked around at a collection of carrots, cabbages, potatoes, turnips, and beans.  
  
"Pip, have a gander at this!" Merry said, mouth agape.  
  
Pippin still had his arms wrapped around the mushroom, but he poked his head around and instantly his jaw dropped. "This is all my dreams come true!"  
  
"This must be some kind of garden," Legolas observed.  
  
Aragorn patted the elf on the shoulder. "Very good, Legolas."  
  
There was a sudden boom.  
  
The fellowship all dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Except for Pippin who clutched even tighter to the mushroom.  
  
A large drop of water splashed down on the ground next to Sam and Frodo, completely soaking them. They jumped to their feet in surprise.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir looked up as more of the huge drops hit the ground, splashing up and dousing the fellowship completely. Pippin was the only one that was still dry.  
  
"Aragorn, we must get under that vegetable of a shelter," Gimli shouted over the crashing of water.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were attempting to help the hobbits dodge the falling rain. And soon, everyone was standing under the natural umbrella of a mushroom.  
  
Pippin examined the texture intently, then leaned in and sank his teeth into the skin. He sheered off a chunk and chewed it contently.  
  
"Couldn't you have cut out a piece instead of biting it off?" Legolas asked.  
  
Pippin shook his head, his mouth too stuffed to say anything.  
  
Aragorn began wringing out his hair. "Well, I guess we should all just start eating."  
  
"Aragorn," Frodo said cautiously. "What if this is poisonous?"  
  
Pippin stopped chewing and blinked a couple of times.  
  
Aragorn froze and his eyes darted over to the mushroom, scanning it. "I don't think it is. It's bigger than I am, so it's hard to tell. But, I really think that it's okay. Would you happen to know, Sam?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Not any better than you, Aragorn."  
  
Pippin copied the shrug and continued chewing.  
  
"It's better than nothing, Frodo," Sam said and used his sword to carve out a piece.  
  
"I guess you're right, Sam," Frodo answered as he accepted the piece his friend handed him. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Wait for the rain to stop."  
  
"And how long do you think that will be?" Sam asked. "One cannot predict when rain will cease to fall," Legolas said, sniffing the chunk of mushroom in his hand. He made a face and turned his hand palm-down, letting the mushroom piece drop to the ground.  
  
"That was very intelligent, Legolas," Aragorn nodded. "You are indeed a smart elf."  
  
"What about me?" Pippin asked, swallowing the wad in his mouth. "I'm intelligent."  
  
Merry looked up at him. "As long as you think so, Pip."  
  
In response, Pippin cautiously reached over and picked up the soaking wet chunk that Legolas dropped. He dropped it down his friend's shirt.  
  
Merry yelped in surprise and jumped to his feet. "Now what was that all for?"  
  
Pippin laughed giddily.  
  
Merry joined in after a moment.  
  
The rain continued to roll off the umbrella-shaped mushroom and fall all around them.  
  
"We should probably go to sleep," Sam said, wringing water out of his cloak. "This rain won't let up for a while."  
  
"Sam's right," Frodo said, leaning back against the mushroom.  
  
Aragorn made a face. "And since when did you two take over this mission?" he asked caustically.  
  
"Since you started getting us lost and in trouble," Merry said.  
  
Aragorn feigned offense. "It's not me!" he protested. "It's you and Pippin. You make me do it!"  
  
Pippin cocked his head. "Aragorn, you let two young hobbits tell you what to do?"  
  
Aragorn blinked. "Well, I. it's just that.okay, I. as heir of Isildur and future king of Gondor, I order you to halt these questions. This is mutiny."  
  
Everyone looked at the ground as Aragorn stared them all down, daring them to challenge his authority.  
  
"No, are there any more questions?" he growled.  
  
"What's mutiny mean?" Pippin asked timidly.  
  
Aragorn threw up his hands and moaned disgustedly.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked. "I merely desire a scrupulous indication that my circumscribed vocabulary has a genuine contingency for expanding into one of a grandiloquent nature."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Pippin with amazed expressions.  
  
"What?" he asked with a shrug and a grin.  
  
"That's it, I don't want another peep out of any of you," Aragorn said, wiggling himself into a comfortable position.  
  
"Peep!" Pippin giggled.  
  
Aragorn groaned and put his cloak over his head as Merry and Pippin engaged in a peeping chorus. 


	8. Hobbits, Ants....part 8 Final chapter! E...

THE SPELLS GONE WRONG SERIES No. 1 Hobbits, Ants, and the "Small" World That Binds Them  
  
Alright, I'll tell you all right now: this is my final chapter. Then it's over! (wipes a tear from her eye and sniffles). But, before I get on with it, I must mention that I don't own or profit. Now! You can keep reading:  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"What's that up there?" Legolas asked and trotted ahead of the group as they ambled through the garden. The ground was nearly dry and didn't sink beneath their feet as it had been doing before.  
  
When the others finally reached where Legolas had stopped, they looked down at a hole that dug deep into the earth.  
  
"What is it, Dunadan?" Legolas asked, bending down to examine the hole.  
  
"That there belongs to an earthworm," Sam pointed at the hole.  
  
"Really?" Pippin asked. He suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Do they eat mushrooms?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "Not whole ones."  
  
"Aragorn, we could use this as a hide-away," Merry suggested with a bright face.  
  
Aragorn contemplated the suggestion. "I guess so."  
  
"Somebody's got to go down there," Boromir said, staring down the hole. "And I already went in that ridiculous leaf, so I can't do it."  
  
Legolas bit his lip. "I went up that tree, so I'm out."  
  
"Well, I tried that flying contraption," Aragorn said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Merry and I are too young," Pippin said with an angelic look on his face. "Frodo is the Ring-bearer and Sam is his special companion."  
  
Together, they all turned to look at Gimli.  
  
"Gimli," Aragorn said, turning fully around to face the dwarf. "Dwarves like it under the ground, don't they?"  
  
"No, Aragorn," Gimli shook his head. "I am not going down there."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice. as heir of Isildur and future king of Gondor, I order you to go down that earthworm hole!"  
  
Gimli grunted and swung his ax over his shoulder. "Aragorn, this hole is perilous. You will be in debt to me for this."  
  
"So some tell me," Aragorn smiled.  
  
Cautiously, Gimli descended into the hole. Soon, he was out of sight. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the gape.  
  
"Did we do the right thing?" Frodo asked, staring down the hole.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn nodded, not taking his eyes off the opening. "I believe we did. Gimli needs to learn about things like earthworms. It helps build character, Frodo."  
  
"Earthworms help build character?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes, very much so," Boromir nodded slightly. "As part of the becoming-a- man-trials in Gondor, you must be shrunk down by a wizard and forced to enter the hole of the mother-worm. She eats all that dare enter her labyrinths. If you survive, you are considered a man by your people. If you are killed, well, it won't matter will it?"  
  
Pippin looked intrigued. "What if you are wounded and escape?"  
  
Boromir made a face that implied that the question had caught him off- guard. "Well, then.then.they.you are.you become.they eat you."  
  
"They eat you?" Pippin asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes," Boromir nodded, satisfied with his answer and the response it evoked. "So, if Gimli comes out alive, he is considered a man in Gondor. But," he said malevolently. "If he comes out wounded, then we would have to eat him."  
  
Pippin gasped.  
  
Gimli suddenly appeared in the hole. "We cannot use this hole, Aragorn," the dwarf panted.  
  
"Why not Gimli?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Because that monster is still alive and in there. I managed to escape with no more than a minor wound to the leg."  
  
Pippin all of a sudden flung himself at Gimli's feet. "No! I don't want to eat you, Gimli!" he wailed.  
  
Gimli looked down at the hobbit at his feet as Boromir and Aragorn engaged in hearty and uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What is it, master hobbit?" Gimli asked.  
  
Pippin stood up. "Boromir said that."  
  
"He was joking, Pippin," Frodo explained.  
  
Pippin faced Boromir for verification of this statement.  
  
Boromir nodded. "We have no such tradition in Gondor," he laughed. "At least so much as I am aware."  
  
"Okay, so the worm hole idea is out," Legolas thought out loud. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"We should probably think of a way for Gandalf to see us if he comes close to us again," Aragorn said, looking upwards, shading his eyes.  
  
"We could all stack on top of eachother," Pippin said.  
  
"That might work," Aragorn said. "But maybe we should stack on top of eachother to get on top of a rock, the new stack up again, so we'll be even taller."  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Boromir said. "Any objections?"  
  
"Okay, so who is on the bottom?" Legolas asked, once on top of the rock.  
  
"Perhaps Boromir and Aragorn should form a foundation," Frodo pointed out.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Alright, then we can have Legolas stand on our shoulders. He can hold up Gimli who will hold up Sam, who will hold up Merry, who will hold up Frodo. And then Pippin is at the top because he is the smallest."  
  
"So, now we wait for Gandalf?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Yes, basically," Aragorn sighed.  
  
"But this forest is huge!" Merry said. "It's not like Gandalf is going to waltz up and call for us."  
  
"Aragorn!" a booming voice sounded.  
  
After first clapping hands over their ears, the fellowship began to scramble so that they would form their tower.  
  
Gandalf had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. His companions had just disappeared. For a couple days he had been scouring the forest. He stopped and leaned against a tree.  
  
Something was catching his ear. It sounded like many voices shouting for him. He looked around. The voices told him to look down. He did so and scanned the ground below him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tower of people! He dropped to his hands and knees and looked closer. Pippin! The Took was perched atop the stack and waving wildly as the others tried to hold him up.  
  
"Ah!" the wizard said.  
  
Pippin clapped his hands over his ears.  
  
"I apologize," Gandalf whispered. "So this is what happened to you all. I see now. Hold on and I'll reverse this spell gone wrong." He stood back up, and closed his eyes. He began to mutter something and held his staff over the wavering tower.  
  
All of a sudden, the still stacked group appeared in front of him, trying to keep balance.  
  
Of course, Aragorn and Boromir were both still standing on the rock. They lost their balance and toppled over, causing the whole group to go sprawling across the forest floor.  
  
Gandalf set the staff against the tree and watched as everyone scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted happily and ran into the wizard's embrace. "I knew that you would find us!"  
  
Gandalf laid a gentle hand on the hobbit's head. "I never would have given up."  
  
"That was an ordeal," Aragorn sighed. "I hope I never have to do it again."  
  
"Same with me," Boromir waved his hand.  
  
Sam and Merry nodded. "We agree."  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Pippin asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I want to do it again!"  
  
THE END  
  
Again, thank-you all. And if you enjoyed this fan-fic, I encourage you to read my new one. It is #2 in my Spells Gone Wrong Series and is entitled, Hobbits, Toys, and the Boy That Binds Them. (I'll let your imagination work with that one) It's not quite the same, but it's still funny.  
  
Also, I would like to challenge you all to look into the fics by Aralondwen. Particularly, Innocent Bedtime Story. It is hilarious! Or, if you prefer the more dramatic stories, please read her Shadows and Dust fic.  
  
Farewell all! I hope that I might see you again in my reviews for my new one! Good-bye! 


End file.
